


I Want My F*cking One-shots!

by Little_Spirit199



Category: Coleyverse
Genre: Angst, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Fanfiction, Fluff, One Shot, Short & Sweet, YouTube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:22:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27212620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Spirit199/pseuds/Little_Spirit199
Summary: Fanfic cafe barista (Carrie) x Ships R Us employee (Kora). Coley is one of my favorite Youtubers, and I saw a ton of people requesting stuff like this in the comments of her videos, so here it is! I gave them names just because calling them "Barista" and "Employee" seemed weird. There's some swearing, but the explicit swears are censored.Coley, if you're reading this, you're awesome and I love you! Keep up all the great work!
Relationships: Carrie/Kora, Fanfic Barista/Ships R Us Employee
Kudos: 4





	I Want My F*cking One-shots!

"Carrie! I want my f*cking one-shots!" Kora grumped when she walked into the Fanfic Cafe. Carrie sighed and tightened her sash.  
"Maybe if you were a little nicer about it. If you're so dissatisfied why do you keep coming back? I've got other customers to serve, so if you wouldn't mind, please just order." Carrie told her. She was used to Kora's complaints, but that didn't mean it was pleasant. Kora chomped on her gum and leaned on one hand to the side of the table.  
"Well I did order a book of one shots like, a week ago. But, fine, I'll take an enemies to friends to lovers slow burn." She paused, considering her options. "With a buttload of angst." Kora knew she was being snappy, probably too much so, but there was too much going on at Ships R Us to have her worry about this.  
"Alright, I'll be right out with that." Carrie slowly clicked her pen shut and walked away mechanically. She was inwardly cursing herself for getting Kora so upset. The Fanfic cafe had worked closely with Ships R Us ever since they were founded, but thanks to the two of them always being at odds, the partnership had unraveled until it was barely there at all. 

In the back room, Carrie mixed the enemies to friends to lovers base into a pile of angst, and thought back to the thing that started this whole argument. It was a little over a week ago, but it felt like months. The day she first met Cora, she walked into the Fanfic Cafe and ordered a self-insert friends to lovers. Friends to lovers was one of Kora's favorites.Of course they had no idea what they were getting into. She kept coming back every afternoon, and one day she ordered ahead, a group of one shots to be ready in three days. Carrie wasn't worried at first, but then the actual order came in. It was the most specific, detailed one shot order Carrie had ever seen.  
Who orders 'friends to enemies to friends again to lovers, hurt comfort, with a ton of mutual pining' one shot? If that wasn't bad enough, she wanted it under 1500 words. And there were four other equally specific orders to go along with it. Carrie took pride in her work, but she could not make something like that and have it be believable with at least decent flow. She tried it the night of the order, but they all ended up wonky. Every night, after the cafe closed, she tried again, but every time, it was too long, or too fast paced or too convenient to be a good fic. The sort of stuff she knew Kora wouldn't be happy with. The deadline came and went, and Kora'd been mad about it ever since. 

She finished up the friends to lovers, and carried it back into the actual cafe. "Here, Kora. Look, I know I was rude earlier. I'll try to finish up your one shots as soon as I can." Kora just looked at her for a second, then patted the empty seat next to her.  
"Sit down." Carrie obliged without much thought to what this could be about. "I'm not mad at you, I hope you're not mad at me." Kora said. "I really don't want to make you upset. And you know? I don't need those one shots." Kora wished she was better with words. If she could think of a pretty speech to sweep Carrie off her feet, that would be great, but she'd have to deal with what she had. "I don't want to fight with you anymore." Very straightforward. Carrie was silent, her face unreadable. Kora took a sip of her friends to lovers fic, and the very beginning of the fic flashed before her eyes. She experienced three days in these characters lives in the span of one second. The magic of edible fanfiction. "Do you want a fic?" She asked Carrie. "I'm new at this, but I could probably make one sorta decent, at least. I mean, I have a lot of experience with ships." She couldn't help but roll her eyes at her bumbling awkwardness. She was never awkward! Why was it happening now? Carrie's face softened.  
"That would be great. Business is slow today, and I could use a break."  
"Hey, you said there were other customers!"  
"Uhah-ha. Let's go to the kitchen. _I'm am terrible person._

Kora mixed together a mystery fic, being all secretive about the contents. "Aha! Here!" She set down a mug in front of Carrie and popped a piece of bubble gum in her mouth. Carrie looked at it, hesitating for a second before she downed the whole thing in one gulp.

* * *

_"You're always so bubbly! How you you freaking do it?"  
"Haha, don't be ridiculous Kora-san, you're the one who's gloomy all the time."  
"Don't worry though. I'm into that sort of sh*t._

Carrie gasped as she saw the anime versions of herself and Kora start making out. "Kora!" She blinked awake and saw the real Kora smirking and leaning on the counter.  
"Yup, believe it or not, overly energetic turns me on. What do you think? Not bad for my first fanfiction, is it?"  
"Is this a confession of love?"  
"Yes, ya dumbass. Do you want to be my girlfriend?"  
Carrie, had to admit, she was startled, but the pieces were all falling into place now that she knew. Repeatedly coming to the cafe, ordering complicated fics to keep Carrie around, it all made sense. But the real question was how did she feel about Kora?  
She's rash and abrasive, but pretty laid back in general.  
She's actually really sweet, although she doesn't know how to show it.  
Overall, a good person. 

"Well, I'm willing to give it a shot!" She breathed. "I've never had a girlfriend before. Or a boyfriend, I guess. Hey, speaking of shots... Um, want a one shot to celebrate?" She mixed up a one shot perfectly matching the oh so specific order that started all this. For once, it turned out perfect. They both sucked it through two separate straws, and though they each only got half of the story, Kora had to admit that it was just how she imagined it.


End file.
